


Happy Birthday From The Lizard King

by artispain



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexuality, Blood, Choking, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Teeth, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artispain/pseuds/artispain
Summary: Drunk Frieza x fem OC (Trash) x fem reader. Just some disgusting birthday filth for a friend.
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Happy Birthday From The Lizard King

His words are slurred, but still as precise as they always are. This is one of the only two indications of his inebriation. The other is his tail, twitching and occasionally writhing as it often does, but now twisting and pinching the soft flesh of your left thigh with it’s tip.  
“You have been very accommodating. And I’m really quite disappointed that you didn’t tell me about today being the anniversary of your birth. You monkeys are obsessed with the oddest occasions. How quaint.”  
His tail quivers, almost over eager, the tip now wriggling up to softly brush your slit. The action is almost comical when compared to his stiff, unyielding position. He’s sitting ramrod straight in the chair, almost prim. Yet leaning slightly to one side, his arm propped on the arm of the chair. The hand of this arm rotates the goblet idly. The other rests on his knee, the fore finger of this hand tapping his kneecap. His expression is…… remarkably amused.  
This is honestly the most relaxed you’ve ever seen him.  
And his gaze is unsettling. HIs gaze is always unsettling of course. But he rarely looks at you quite like this.  
Usually, when he looks at you, his gaze is vague and indirect. As if he is assessing your form. Gauging your will and compliance by your appearance as a whole. As if not deigning to bother with meeting your direct gaze. To acknowledge you as an individual. But not right now………  
Right now, those pupils burn into yours. As if he can look right into you. See directly into your mind. Know your thoughts.  
“Yes. Very accommodating. Both of you. I suppose a reward is in order.” His gaze flickers to his other pet, a brief shadow of annoyance clouding his eyes before returning to you. Trash is never as yielding and compliant as you are. And she isn’t now either. She’s slack jawed and wide eyed. Your girl can never hide what’s on her mind. And she’s looking at you and Frieza as if you both were the very last morsels left upon the plate of a starving man. Her gaze travels, in a very obvious way, to where his tail tickles your sex. A weak and quiet groan is strangled from her as her hips give an involuntary spasm. She’s seated as you are. At his feet as always. Her bottom resting on her ankles. Her knees before her. The position of servitude that your Lord often enjoys.  
“Well then, Go on. Touch her. Make some use of yourself.” He’s addressing Trash. This much is obvious. His tone towards you rarely achieves such rancour or impatient ire as it does towards her. But his gaze continues to burn it’s way into your spirit.  
Trash nearly falls over herself crawling to you. Her throat produces sounds very much like mewls, so desperate is she to do as he commands. This earns her an approving chuckle on his part.  
Her lips are warm and soft upon yours. You feel your belly tightening the fingers on one of her hands travel shamelessly down to spread you open for his tail’s ministrations.  
You quiver. You can’t help it. You want very much to be still and compliant. But Trash is palming your labia with gentle pressure and his tail tip is flicking your clit with pressure that is anything but gentle.  
His lips are twisted in that half smile that has become so familiar as to being endearing. An uncharacteristic growl, rapsy and deep comes from his pale chest. The gem here vibrates from it, and you swear that, for a moment, it flashes in the light.  
You’ve never seen him like this. His position hasn’t changed. But his muscle tone is tense, the veins clearly visible. As if he’s restraining himself physically from moving. Like some sort of masochistic withholding of his own will. A blush peppers his cheeks. From the wine you’re sure. But his gaze is now more cold than you’ve ever seen it. He’s angry at his own lack of self control. And at you for being the cause of this failing. But the drink has him less inclined to act upon this displeasure.  
Another growl. “Spread your legs, little one.” He lifts the goblet to his lips and drinks the whole lot down as your knees jerk apart. You can feel the tip of his tail circling your opening. You can only pray he won’t be angry as your hips thrust minutely, seeking his entrance. Trash, needing no prompting, places her middle finger upon your clit to press and massage.  
"Oh look at you, little monkey.” He’s laughing quietly, but this laughter is too dark to be legitimate. You shudder as his tail leaves you. Trash gasps and her fingers are hungry as they begin to trace the same maddening circles as his tail had.  
“Ah Ah Ah.” This is a growl, as his tail presses itself against Trash’s chest to push her away from you. You try to stifle your whimper as your pussy is left open. You realize that the top half of your body has fallen back, your weight now upon your hands.  
Trash is not quiet. Never has been. And she’s raised her weight upon her knees as his tail wraps around her body, squeezing as the tip snaps painfully across her thighs.  
“I don’t recall giving you permission to do what you just did. Very naughty….” He releases her. “But, fortunately for you, we’ve a birthday to celebrate.” He rises then, his every movement graceful as it ever was. Save his tail reaching for you even as he moves towards his bed.  
You marvel at how graceful the bastard is….. Even as he rotates his body to flop upon it face up. The drink seems to have hit him soundly now. Or perhaps he’s simply resigned himself. He’s laying completely spread eagled.  
You are frozen. And for once, Trash is quiet and still. Has….. Has he……. Passed out?  
“Well?? Come on then! Get over here!” It’s an impatient snarl. And both you and Trash are stumbling to comply.  
You each scramble onto the bed, one on each side of him. His eyes are closed. He can’t be asleep. Not with the way he had just commanded the both of you.  
“Mmmmmmm you should feel quite honored right now, my pets.” His words are very slurred as he raises both of his hands, one on top each of your heads, and pushes your faces towards his crotch.  
His cock is already unsheathed from his body. As you place your hands upon his thigh, you can feel that it is rock hard and tense. He’s very much making himself be motionless.  
You need no further prompting. Small droplets of spit fall from your mouth and pepper his cock as you sloppily take him into your mouth. His hips thrust. Very uncharacteristic of him. And, although your throat burns at the unexpected penetration, you can’t help but feel a small amount of pride from making him react in such a way. Alcohol or no, such a show, no matter how small, is not like him at all. Trash is watching your performance with an animal stare. She’s standing on her knees, her hips thrusting shamelessly. Her hands curl on her belly, nails leaving pink trails along the pale skin. She so obviously wants to pleasure herself, but is trying desperately to restrain herself.  
Frieza is thrusting steadily. And you are becoming accustomed to the intrusion.  
“Good. Good little girl.” Heat blossoms in your core. He NEVER refers to you like this. You’ve never heard his raspy voice quite like this. His hand, currently gripping your hair so tightly it’s pulling painfully on your scalp, is shaking. And fresh pain as he yanks your head from him.  
“Come here. Come to me.” As if you have a choice. As if you could resist his insurmountable strength, as he pulls your head up his body. You vaguely register him using his other hand to push Trash to his spit moistened cock. You can hear her lips, sloppy and wet, working him over. Before all senses are gone.  
He’s never kissed you. Ever. So many things he has done to you. So many ways he has used your body. But never once has he kissed you. His lips are brutal, crushing into yours. You can already taste your own blood as his teeth grind mercilessly into your flesh. He pulls your own face away long enough to chuckle. You become hyper focused on the way your crimson blood appears black upon his dark lips. It’s smeared haphazardly across the edge of his pretty mouth, accentuating the harsh set of the crease there. Before he brings you back in for more.  
His kisses are not the gentle kisses your Trash gives you. It’s almost as if he doesn’t in fact know HOW to kiss. As if he’s humoring you without realizing quite how painfully he’s doing so. Or maybe he does. To be honest, you don’t really care. Tasting that delicious voice in all it’s pristine cadence, mixing with the taste of the alien wine as well as the iron taste of your own blood, as he growls, is worth nearly any suffering.  
He repeats this process several times. Kissing you. Pulling you back to observe the effect of these kisses. Then kissing you again. It’s divine. The kind of divinity that will have you touching your scabbed lips in the morning while you blush in disbelief on how wanton you become around him.  
“Your blood is saccharine. Delectable. But I wonder…..” You gasp as his nails leave red welts of blood upon your hip. He’s clawing at you, digging into your skin, pulling you to his face. You instinctively try to pull away. You have no idea how you can even deal with the uncharactaristic behavior of your Lord pulling your pussy to his lips. You must be asleep. Dreaming. He would never do this.  
He’s snarling now.  
“You WILL do as I please. Birthday or no. You will do as I wish, or I’ll choke your Trash to death while you watch!”  
And now you can see her, as you rest your hips, settling your slit to his prodding mouth. His tail is wrapped around her neck, the flesh of her face a sickly mauve hue from the pressure applied to her jugular veins and trachea. His cock is fully seated within her throat. You can see the bulge of him in her neck. Can see her cheeks puffed out and her lips crushed against his base.  
You know she can’t breathe. But she’s not fighting. Shadows delineate the spaces between her ribs as the natural bellows action of her lungs is thwarted. Her hands are resting placidly, one upon his thighs, the other upon his abdomen.  
You feel his teeth sink into your thigh as his tail releases her. She collapses onto his legs, gasping and gurgling for want of hair, his cock leaving her mouth with a popping sound.  
Soon after his tongue prods at your slit. His inexperience here is even more obvious, and you thrust your hips blindly, seeking to center your clit over his exploratory motions. At any other time, such movement might have displeased him. But right now, he’s groaning his approval at your enthusiasm. His arms wrap around your legs, pulling you fully onto him as he begins to suckle you.  
Trash highlights another clear sign of his inebriation as she lifts herself over his cock. He doesn’t resist at all as she lowers, impaling herself fully onto his cock.  
Her throat erupts into those breathy sighs you know so well.  
You do not know how you can even still think. Feeling his mouth upon you, his tongue lapping your liquid as it comes from you, your thighs slick and sliding along his cheeks and chin as the excess coats them. Watching her lithe body as it writhes and rocks upon him. Completely uncaring of her own boldness, she’s running her fingers along his pale chest and abdomen. And her green eyes are ravenous as they lock upon yours.  
She leans forward, her soft lips once again seeking purchase on yours. You hear your own groans escape as she both tastes and clearly relishes the blood upon your mouth. As you twist your head to deepen the kiss, you can see the twin globes of her ass, glistening with sweat, moving to some ancient rhythm upon him. It isn’t long before you’re rewarded with the strangled cries of her orgasm.  
You yourself are very close. Lord Frieza is nothing if not an incredibly fast learner. His tongue penetrates you as his teeth scrape upon the raised flesh of your sensitive clit. You know he’s restraining himself. He could bloody you if he so chose.  
“Please. My Lord. Please let me watch you take her.” Trash’s voice is strangled and ragged. Hoarse from his brutal treatment of her throat.  
The feeling of his breath upon you, of his lips moving against your lips, makes every hair on your body prickle in ecstasy.  
“Very well. Since you are being so well behaved. Go on then.” You cry out as he shoves you unceremoniously off of his face. You do not pause or hesitate, but scramble to seat yourself upon him.  
You have never become accustomed to how he feels inside you. You suppose you never will. It’s not as uncomfortable as it usually is upon entrance. His mouth has made short work of making you more than wet enough. His cock glides home easily. You balance for a few moments, allowing your body to become accustomed to him. But you cannot move further quite yet. His fingers dig into your hips with a fresh sweet sting of pain, effectively holding you motionless.  
“Come now.” His eyes bore into Trash’s. “Let’s see if your taste is on parr with hers.”  
Trash’s eyes widen in disbelief. But she’s scrambling to obey as her hips settle over him. Faint suckling sounds are heard and her pupils dilate before he mutters.  
“Satisfactory I suppose.” It’s a bored tone. But the way her mouth twists into a grimace of pleasure indicates he has no intention of stopping.  
His hands begin to move you then. It’s delicious. The pain of his grip combined with the friction of him sliding within you.  
Once again, Trash reaches down to explore his body. And you decide that this is worth the risk as your own hands join hers, feeling the unique texture of his skin, the coolness of it, the chilling cold of the gem on his chest. Trash’s hands dance upon yours, upon his body, the touch feathery and gentle. And once again her lips touch yours.  
You can feel the building of pressure. You are painfully close.  
Your lord is often a fan of bringing you close only to pull away. To bring you to the point of screaming supplication only to deny you. He does NOT do so now. His hips begin to buck wildly, crookedly. Oh, but he’s close as well. You can hear him steadily groaning into her.  
And this, all of this before you, is your undoing. Trash rarely gets such special treatment and neither do you. And he never is so vocal. You can no longer hold back. Your will is as broken as any time he has chosen primarily pain to bring you to this point. Trash is already keening and bucking.  
You gasp in air, blindly pull from her to fall upon his chest, and scream out your pleasure as you cum around him, as you feel him wretch and snarl and empty within you.  
It is mind numbing, and you are as pliant as a babe, as he pulls from you. You are vaguely aware of him pulling you to his inhuman, cool chest. Of Trash being pulled alongside you. Of his tail wrapping possessively around the both of you, it’s tip brushing your sweat laden hair from your face and stroking your torn lips. Only vaguely aware of these things as exhausted sleep over takes you.  
“You will likely pay for such wanton behavior. For finding your pleasure without my permission. But for now, rest. Sleep. Dream. Happy Birthday, my pet.” His wine laden words are the last thing you register


End file.
